how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tick Tick Tick
Plot The episode continues immediately after , starting with Barney and Robin in bed regretting what just happened. Robin says that she can't believe she cheated on and then barney says the same with . Barney says that two wrongs make a right, but Romin responds with a, "No it doesn't!". They talk about how that have to go on a boat for 3 hours with Kevin and Nora. Meanwhile in Ted's apartment, Lily, Marshall, and Ted are going to Groova Palooza. Ted says that he got a 'Sandwich', but Lily says that Marshall can't have it. At the concert, before Lily comes, Ted and Marshall eat the sandwich. Marshall says that it was probably a special sandwich with 'extra meat' because he isn't getting paranoid like usual. When Lily sits down, Marshall, while high, whispers to Lily; "I don't think Lily knows I'm high," thenr ealizes what just happened and whisperes it to Ted. Back on the boat, sponsored by (so he can sleep with a new intern), Barney and Robin realize that they like eachother. Barney is nervous and accidentally said cheating instead of chatting, and Kevin thinks Barney is nervous about meeting Nora's parents. Later when a band plays, Future Ted swears that the singer was telling Barney and Robin to tell the truth. They agree that they must tell their dates. Sandy, tells the female intern, Erica, that he was trying to sleep with her, and whe throws her drink at him. Sandy ducked and it hit Kevin, giving him a concussion. At the concert, Lily asks for some nachos, and Ted and Marshall look for nachos. Since they 'ate a sandwich', they think the line for the womens bathroom is the line for nachos, after realizing this they walk around and realize they walked around the whole stadium. They continually see a wierd man with a guitar, and they also continually think the womens bathroom line is the line for nachos. The creepy guitarist guy talks with Ted and gives him nachos. Ted says it doesn't matter since the concert is almost over and he walks away. Then Marshall sees the guitarist have a heart attack, and decides to forgive Ted for an earlier conflict. They sit down and say, well it's been 4 hours, but then Lily comes by and says that it has been 2 minutes. Then it shows security camera footage and the creepy guitarist was really a standee, and ted pulled the nachos out of the trash, and accidentally knocked him over, causing a 'Heart attack'. In the hostpital robin begins to tell Kevin, but Kevin stops Roobin and says; "There are some things that need to be said, but not everyone needs to hear. I don't care about your past... I just care about the present." At Nora's apartment, Nora's parents showed up a day early. Barney thinks, 'why didn't I say it on the boat?' While her parents are in the kitchen getting coffee, Barney tells Nora, and she asks if it meant anything, and Barney said yes, it did. Barney goes back to the bar to tell everyone, and he uses body motions to ask Robin, and she responded no. And so Barney experienced the 'longest second of his life.' Ted goes up to his apartment and sees barney blowing out candles and removing rose pedals off of Robin's bed. Continuity *Kevin thinks Barney is nervous about meeting Nora's Parents, from Disaster Averted. *Barney thinks about Robin in his mind and clips from The Leap, and other episodes play. *Ted and Marshall eat a "Sandwich". Gallery TickTickTick4.png TickTickTick3.png TickTickTick2.png TickTickTick1.png :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:The Rebound Girl images. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References Music Crooked Fingers - Heavy Hours Other Notes Guests Reception References *Barney says the 3 hours on the boat couldn't be worse than Gilligan. External Links The Rebound Girl on Spoiler TV Category:Article stubs Category:Future articles Category:Article stubs Category:Future articles Category:Article stubs Category:Future articles Category:Article stubs Category:Future articles Category:Article stubs Category:Future articles Category:Article stubs Category:Future articles Category:Article stubs Category:Future articles Category:Article stubs Category:Future articles